Learning To Let Go
by iwant2baweasley
Summary: After catching Rose making out with Scorpius Malfoy, Ron is upset and Hermione must remain level headed while dealing with his childish ranting and raving.


_When I got the idea for this story it was going to be mostly Rose and Scorpius, but when I was writing it, it became more and more Ron and Hermione.  
><em>

_xoxoBeccaxoxo_

****Title:** **Learning To Let Go**  
><strong>Rating:<strong> **T**  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: **Ron/Hermione, Scorpius/Rose**  
><strong>Genre:<strong> **Romance, Drama**  
><strong>When<strong>: **Post Deathly Hallows**  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> **1,199**  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> **n/a**  
><strong>SummaryNotes:** **After catching Rose making out with Scorpius Malfoy, Ron is upset and Hermione must remain level headed while dealing with his childish ranting and raving.

**Learning To Let Go  
><strong>

He was asleep when it started and it only took him a couple seconds to realize that it was Crookshank's tail hitting him in the face.

"So away you stupid cat," he grumbled, rolling away from the cat.

Crookshank did it again.

"Do it again and I'll hex -" he stopped mid-growl when his eyes met the ginger beast. There was something in the cat's eyes that raised his Auror senses.

Crookshanks wasn't just a cat, he was half-Kneazle, which meant if he thought something was amiss, it probably was.

Sitting up, Ron grabbed his wand and deluminator then turned to Hermione. He shook her lightly and repeated her name until she looked at him.

"Crookshanks woke me up," he told her. "Hugo is with Harry and Ginny, but I want you to go to Rose and stay with her. If you hear me yell 'pickle,' apparate with Rose, immediately."

"Ron, you -" He pressed a finger against her lips.

"I love you," he whispered. He kissed her lips then climbed out of bed. "Come on Crookshanks."

He followed the cat from the room and down the stairs. The second his foot hit the bottom step, he didn't need to follow Crookshank's instincts, his trained mind could feel it.

As he made his way through the kitchen, he could tell that a silencing charm had been placed in the sitting room. He unlocked the door, opened it, clicked his deluminator, filling the room with light, and stared wide-eyed at the scene before him.

Rose, his 15-year-old daughter, his little girl, was laying beneath the blonde haired son of Draco Malfoy, her shirt pushed up to below her bra, lips swollen from snogging.

"ROSE!" He shouted as the teens hurriedly separated. "YOU!"

"I- I- " Scorpius stuttered.

"You'll stay where you are," Ron ordered. "Both of you. Hands where I can see them."

"Dad!" Rose exclaimed, her face flushed red.

"HERMIONE!" Ron yelled. "HERMIONE!"

His wife appeared at his side immediately and seemed to figure out what happened without Ron telling her.

"Scorpius, you need to go home," she told him. "And I think it would be wise if you told your parents what happened here tonight so they aren't surprised when Mr. Weasley and myself visit them tomorrow morning."

Scorpius visibly gulped before nodding.

"No!" Ron exclaimed when Scorpius leaned over to give Rose a kiss. "You've done enough of that tonight, just go home."

"Ron, go upstairs and wait for me to come to our room," Hermione told him.

"But I -" Ron started.

"Go." Hermione said in a tone that he knew not to argue with.

Instead of apparating to the room, he made as much noise as he could as he stomped up the stairs and slammed the door.

He couldn't believe that his daughter had let that slimy little git get her into that position. He had half a mind to apparate to the Malfoy's home and give Draco a piece of his mind.

"Don't even think about it," Hermione said, entering the room. She closed the door then cast a silencing spell. "I've already put the wards up, nobody is apparating in or out of this house tonight. And I've locked the fireplace up, too."

"That _git_ had his hands all over her, Hermione!" Ron shouted. "He -"

"That _git_ is named Scorpius and _he_ is your daughter's boyfriend," Hermione stated. "Which is why, we are not dealing with this tonight. She is in her room and will be staying there until morning."

"I don't bloody care if he is her boyfriend!" Ron exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air. "She is my little girl and that git -"

"Ronald!" Hermione shouted. "Shut up!"

Ron clamped his mouth shut and looked down at his wife.

"This is how we are going to handle this situation," she said, firmly. "If any of us has a right to feel hostility towards the Malfoy family, it is me. I was the one who was tortured at their house. I was the one that was called a mudblood."

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but she pointed her wand at him.

"Don't interrupt me, Ronald."

He nodded.

"But our daughter loves Scorpius," Hermione stated. "And from what I've seen and been told by her and her cousins, he is nothing but a gentleman and stands up for muggle borns. He's the first Malfoy to be in a house other than Slytherin, what does that tell you?"

"That the sorting hat needs to be replaced," Ron muttered.

"No, Ronald, it shows how our world has changed in the last twenty-three years," Hermione stated. "There are Weasley's in all four houses at Hogwarts -"

Ron grinned at the memory of his brother Percy nearly having a heart attack after his youngest daughter, Lucy, had been sorted into Slytherin.

"Draco realized the error of his ways, years ago, Ron," Hermione stated. "He's proved it again and again. Can't you let go of thirty years of a hatred for him and let your daughter be happy."

"It's not that easy, Hermione," Ron sighed, sitting down on the edge of their bed.

"But it is," she replied, stepping between his legs and hugging his head to her chest. "Our daughter loves Scorpius, Ron, if we tell her that she can't see him, it'll only push her away. We'd lose her, Ron."

"I'm not ready for this stage," Ron admitted, wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist. "Why can't she still be five and only interested in dolls?"

"I'm pretty sure that's how my dad felt he caught you with your hand up my shirt," Hermione snickered.

"Yah, but we were married," Ron retorted. "I had every right to have my hand up your shirt."

"I'm not talking about that time, I'm talking about when we first started dating and you came over for a late night visit," she replied. "I believe that resulted in you and my dad sitting down for a little talk, did it not?"

"I was 19 and we were practically engaged," Ron stated. "I had the ring already."

"You're missing the point, love," Hermione said, sitting down on his lap. "We were just like Rose and Scorpius once. We were older, yes, but there were ground rules set, by us and our parents. I know we didn't like the rules back then, but we respected them and now is our chance to let Rose and Scorpius prove to us how mature they are."

"So basically, I have to play nice with Draco while our kids date?" Ron asked.

"Don't play nice, Ron, be nice," Hermione said. "I will owl them in the morning and arrange a time for us to get together at which time, we'll send Rose to your mother for some good old fashion fun with grandma."

"But what if he hurts her?" Ron asked.

"Then you get to be the most important guy in her life, again," Hermione smiled. "And help her heal so she can meet her future husband."

Ron frowned for a minute or so before he spoke. "Do you always have to be a know-it-all?" He asked.

"I'm your wife, so yes," she smiled.


End file.
